1. Field of the Invention
The present invention discloses an artificial joint assembly, such as is particularly configured for employing as a retrofit elbow joint, and which combines multiple artificial components incorporated into first and second reconditioned joint defining surfaces for providing increased wear life in tandem with evenly distributed wear pattern/profile as well as enhanced flexibility and mobility.
2. Background Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is documented with examples of artificial implant assemblies. Among these are included the artificial elbow joint of Ikegami 8,100,980 which teaches a humeral component made of metal and an ulnar component made of resins for replacing an elbow joint. The humeral component is configured by a substantially cylindrical trochlea and a stem extending from the trochlea that is inserted into the humeral. An ulnar component is configured by a joint surface member which receives the trochlea in a rotatable manner and a stem which extends from the joint surface member and is inserted into the ulna. The stem of the humeral component is curved gently downward overall so as to comply with the lordotic shape of the humeral, and the trachea is turnable about the centerline of the stem.
A further example of a minimally thick orthopedic prosthesis which closely matches a minimally reshaped joint defining bone surface by an orbital or lineally oscillating orthopedic resurfacing tool in the minimally invasive orthopedic surgical repair or reconstruction of a variety of joints.